1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash light photographic system and more particularly, to a flash light photographic system capable of preventing various improper operations generally apt to take place at the time of taking a photograph by using a flash light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, at the time of taking a photograph by using a flash light device, it was often forgotten to set the shutter time at a certain determined shutter time value suited for the flash light photography accordingly, unexpected improper operations took place. For example, when a photograph was taken without noticing that the shutter time was set at a remarkably long shutter time value, the photograph obtained looked like it was oozing. On the other hand, in case a photograph was taken under flash light without noticing that the shutter time was set at a very short shutter time value not suited for the flash light photography and the camera then used was equipped with the so called slit system shutter, such as a focal plane shutter, only a part of the picture was exposed to the flash light. If a long time flash light tube was used, although the camera was equipped with the so called lens shutter an extreme under exposure took place.
Further, it often occurred that the flash light device was mounted on the camera in an incomplete manner or the flash light device was not yet ready for operation even if it was mounted on the camera in an complete manner (same thing can be said of the camera with built-in flash light device). Accordingly the flash light device did not operate at taking photograph so that the pictures obtained were extremely lacked in exposure.
The reason why such failures as mentioned above often took place is that the camera itself could not detect whether the camera was duly set for the flash light photographic mode.